


Happy New Year

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, New Years, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-08
Updated: 2000-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: After Ray and Fraser have lived together for a short time, something happens that threatens their life together.This story is a sequel toComing Out For Christmas.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Happy New Year

## Happy New Year

by Iris Gray

Author's webpage: http://victoria.tc.ca/~wy236/fic.html

* * *

<PRE>

Happy New Year 

* * *

"Wow, Benny, this place is nice!" Ray Vecchio sounded almost surprised as he looked around the apartment. His lover smiled at him. 

"What did you expect, Ray?" asked Fraser. 

"Well, I don't know, maybe something a bit more like your old place," Ray admitted. 

"But this is *our* place, Ray. Our home. I did take your needs in to consideration when I chose it," said Benny. 

"What made you so sure I'd accept your invitation to move in with you ?" Ray asked teasingly. Then he added, more seriously, "You didn't know my Ma was going to throw me out." 

Fraser frowned slightly. He knew that Ray had been very upset at being asked to leave his own home. Ray was trying to to cover up how he really felt. Ben chose his words carefully. "No, I didn't know. But even if you hadn't been asked to leave your house, I would have wanted us to live together anyway. And if you didn't want that, you'd been after me for a long time to move to a better neighborhood. Since you spent so much time with me even before I asked you to live with me, I wanted to find a place that would suit you as well as me." 

Ray kissed his partner. "We need furniture. We need a bed. A *big* bed. Queen size, maybe." 

Ben smiled again and his blue eyes twinkled. "And what do you suppose the salespeople at the furniture store will think of two men buying a queen-sized bed together?" he asked. 

"They'll think that I must be an incredibly lucky guy to have this good-looking Mountie wanting to share a bed with me," was Ray's answer. 

"I think that I am the lucky one, Ray," replied Fraser. Before Ray could argue, his mouth was captured in a searing kiss. 

"Whoa, Benny," gasped Ray. "We don't have a bed yet." 

"What do we need a bed for?" Benny pushed Ray against a wall and began to unfasten his silk shirt. He was careful not to tear the fabric, and he placed it carefully on a hanger rather than tossing it to the floor the way he often did with Ray's clothes. 

Benny kissed his way down Ray's chest, stopping to tease each nipple lovingly with his tongue before moving lower. Then he unfastened Ray's trousers and pushed them down, followed by his shorts. Then he took his lover's cock in his mouth and began to lick and suck. 

"Oh, God, Benny!" cried Ray at the sensation of the hot mouth making love to him. Fraser took Ray's balls and gently played with them, pulling and rolling them between his hands. He paused a moment to moisten his fingers in his mouth, then moved one hand behind the other man and carefully pressed one finger in to his ass. Ray's hips bucked at the invasion. Benny added another finger and pressed until he found his lover's sweet spot. Ray came with a shout and filled Benny's mouth. 

Fraser swallowed his partner's seed and wiped his mouth. He kissed Ray softly and whispered, "Turn around and brace yourself against the wall." 

"You sure about this, Benny?" the Italian asked. "We've never done it standing up before." 

"I'm sure," replied the Mountie. "I want you, with or without a bed." He reached in to the pocket of the jacket hanging in the closet and removed a tube of lube, with which he prepared his lover. He quickly removed his own clothes. Then slowly, carefully, he pushed his cock inside of Ray, who thrust back against him. He began to move in and out, slowly at first, then with increasing urgency, fondling Ray's renewed erection at the same time. 

"Benny," gasped Ray. "I'm gonna come..." 

"Go on, Ray. Let it go," whispered Fraser, thrusting harder as Ray came all over his hand. The contractions of Ray's orgasm sent Fraser over the edge at the same time, and he came inside his lover. The two men sank down to the floor, Ray with his back against the wall, holding Fraser tightly in his arms. 

"I love you, Benny," Ray whispered. 

"I love you too, Ray," the Mountie replied. "So do you still think we need furniture?" 

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, Benny." 

* * *

A few days later, the furniture had been chosen and delivered. It had taken a while for the two men to decide on what they would need. Fraser's needs were minimal. His only preference was for items that were functional and sturdy. Ray preferred furniture with a bit more style. But he took his partner's budget in to account, knowing that Benny was already spending more money than he was accustomed to on the rent for the new apartment. At least he hadn't argued with Ray's insistence on paying half. 

As they worked out the day-to-day details of life together - bills, groceries, rent, etc., Ben brought up an issue that had not occurred to his partner. 

"Ray," he began tentatively, "you know that I already have you named as my next of kin and the person appointed to make decisions for me if I am ever incapacitated. I was wondering - if anything were to happen to you, I assume your family are the ones who would make arrangements? They are not exactly fond of me at the moment. We both know the risks of our job. If you were to be injured in any way, your family could keep us apart." 

Ray thought of all the times either he or Benny had been injured - shootings, stabbings, explosions, car accidents. Including the time that Ray had shot Benny himself. He shuddered and put that particular incident out of his mind. "You're right, Benny," he said at last. "I'll call the lawyer right now and make the arrangements." 

Fraser kissed his lover gently. "Thank you, Ray. I love you." 

"Love you too, Benny," replied his partner as he picked up the phone. 

It was not that long after their conversation that what Ben feared the most came to pass. Ray was shot while taking down a suspect. Fraser cursed himself for not having been with his partner at the time. He should have been there - wasn't that what partners were for? He berated himself all the way to the hospital. When he arrived, he was told that Ray was in critical condition, and he would only be allowed to see him for a few minutes every hour. Fortunately, the paperwork that Ray had done with the lawyer meant that at least he could see his lover. Not so long ago, that might not have been possible. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Ray's family. Since Ray had not enjoyed a good relationship with them since he had come out at Christmas, he hadn't bothered to include them in his arrangements. It would be up to Benny to call them. This was not a phone call he wanted to make, but he knew it was what Ray would want. No matter how much his mother's behavior had hurt him, she was still his mother. Ben headed to a payphone. 

When Ray's mother answered, Ben said, "Mrs. Vecchio, it's Benton Fraser \- please don't hang up. Ray is in the hospital - he was shot during an arrest that went wrong. I'm with him now. I think you should be here. He's in County General, in intensive care." Then he hung up. 

When he was finally allowed to see Ray, he was shocked at how pale and lifeless his lover looked. He approached the bed and took Ray's hand. "I'm here for you, Ray," he said. "They won't let me stay here in your room for very long, but I will be right outside in the hall. I called your mother - she should be here soon. I love you, Ray." He kissed the other man on the forehead and reluctantly left the room. 

Mrs. Vecchio was waiting out in the hall. She hurriedly approached Fraser. "Benton, how is Raymondo? Have the doctors told you anything?' 

Well, at least Ray's mother was speaking to him. "They haven't told me very much, Mrs. Vecchio. Ray was shot in the chest. He's on a respirator. His condition is critical. The next 24 hours are crucial, they say." 

"Do you think they will let me see him?" she asked. "I know that you are his...spouse, that is what the nurse called you. But I am his mother." 

"I will speak to the nurse. Why don't you call Francesca and Maria to come sit with you," Ben suggested. 

Ben went and spoke to the nurse, who contacted Ray's doctor. Soon the surgeon, Dr. Corday, arrived to speak to Fraser and Mrs. Vecchio. She said that Mrs. Vecchio could also visit with Ray, but to leave some time between her visits and Fraser's. "And don't say or do anything that might upset him," she added. "He may be unconscious, but unconscious patients can often hear or sense what is going on around them." 

After Mrs. Vecchio had visited her son, she approached Ben once more. "Benton, I am going to call Father Behan," she told him. Fraser wondered why she was giving him this information. Then it occurred to him, and he became angry. 

"You are not going to give Ray last rites," he told her. 

"Benton, if Raymondo does not make it..." her voice trailed off. "He needs absolution." 

"Ray is not going to die," Ben stated flatly. "Remember what the doctor said - even though he is unconscious, he could well be aware of what is happening around him. How do you think it would affect his recovery if a priest was giving him last rites? If his family thought he was going to die?" 

Mrs. Vecchio sighed. "Very well, Benton. I will not ask Father Behan to give Raymondo last rites...not yet. But is his condition gets worse \- if the doctors tell us there is not any hope left..." 

Fraser found himself putting an arm around her shoulders. "I understand, Mrs. Vecchio. If the worst should happen, I will not stand in the way. I know that Ray's faith is important to him." He could have bitten his tongue after he said that. He expected that Ray's mother would respond, "Not important enough to keep him away from *you.*" But she didn't. She patted his cheek and thanked him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Fraser was able to visit with Ray once more. Of course, the detective was still unconscious. Ben sat down next to the bed and once more gripped Ray's hand in his. 

"Ray, I've been thinking these last few hours...thinking about us. I remember when you first told me that you loved me. I assumed at the time you meant as a friend or a brother, but you said no, that you were in love with me. I don't know what kind of response you expected, but you looked to me as if you were preparing to run away. It did take me awhile to answer you, though, didn't it? I was so surprised. You were giving me everything I'd ever wanted. I couldn't believe that. I'm so used to not getting what I want. You remember the story I told at the city council meeting, about my grandparents giving me books for gifts when I wanted toys. Sometimes it seems as if my entire life has been like that. But not anymore. Now that I have you - I have everything I want, everything I need. 

"I love you, Ray." Once again, he had to leave. He kissed his lover's cheek and squeezed his hand. 

This time it was Francesca who was waiting in the corridor. 

"Fraser! Are you all right?" she asked. She'd been updated on her brother's condition, but she hadn't been prepared for how awful Fraser looked. 

"I'm fine, Francesca," replied the Mountie. "Your brother is the one you should be concerned about." 

"Can't I be concerned for you, too? Someone has to look after you if Ray can't." She almost laughed at the look Ben gave her. "No, I haven't been replaced by a pod person, Fraser. I know I wasn't too nice to the two of you when you came out at Christmas. But Ray is my brother, and I love him. And you love him. I can see that. Would it be so bad to have me as your sister-in-law?" 

"I would be pleased to have you as my sister-in-law, Francesca," said Benny softly. Frannie gave him a sisterly hug. 

"My Ma is getting a cup of tea at the cafeteria. Tony's working tonight so Maria had to stay home with the kids. I'll go home and relieve her in a few hours so she can come here. Have you had any sleep at all?" Frannie asked. 

Fraser shook his head. "I can't. Not until I know that Ray is out of danger." 

"Benton, making yourself sick is not going to help my brother. Ma said they only let you visit him once every hour. I know you're not going to go home, but I think there's some empty seats in the waiting room down the hall - why don't you go lie down?" 

"I can't leave, Francesca. Not even to go down the hall. If anything happens, I need to be here. As close as possible." 

Frannie sighed. "You're as stubborn as my brother," she muttered. Then she got an idea. Making sure that no one was watching, she looked in to Ray's room. "There's an extra bed in there, Frase," she said to the Mountie. "Why don't you lie down there? That way you'll be close to him. I'll keep watch, make sure no one sees you." 

Fraser was torn. He wanted to stay awake, but his next visit with Ray was not for another hour, and he was exhausted. 

"I'll wake you up in an hour, Frase, so you can have your visit. In the meantime, try to rest, okay?" 

"Very well, Francesca. And thank you." Benny went into Ray's room, lay down on the spare bed, and was asleep in an instant. 

When Mrs. Vecchio went in to Ray's room for her visit, she saw Fraser sleeping. Without a word she picked up the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed and covered him with it. 

When the doctor arrived to check on Ray, she found Fraser. Before she could say anything, Mrs. Vecchio grabbed her sleeve. "Don't make him leave, Doctor," she said. "He and my son live together. They - they sleep together. Every night. I haven't always - approved of their relationship, but he loves Raymondo. I can see that. And I think that Raymondo knows that Benton is near, and that is good for him, isn't it?" 

Dr. Corday smiled at her patient's mother. "All right," she said. "I will pretend I haven't seen anything. And Ray's condition *is* improving. I can't object to anything that helps my patient." Then she added, "You know, there are a couple of chairs in there that are not being used. You might want to bring them out here, so that you and your daughter can sit down." 

Francesca kept her promise to wake Fraser so that he could have his hourly visit with Ray. Again, Benny found himself sitting at the side of his unconscious lover. Dr. Corday returned and told Fraser that Ray was breathing on his own, and removed the respirator. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Benny asked. 

"I don't know, Mister Fraser," was Corday's reply. "Right now, it's just wait and see." 

"Ray, you have to wake up," Benny said. "Please wake up. If you die ... I can't live without you, Ray. I don't want to live without you. Don't leave me, Ray." He lay his head on the bed beside Ray and soon fell asleep. 

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping when he felt a hand stroking his hair. He lifted his head. "Ray?" he whispered. His lover smiled weakly. 

"Hi, Benny. How long have I been out?" asked Ray. 

"Several hours, I believe. When I got the call from Lt. Welsh you were in surgery. " 

Ray tried to sit up. "Ouch. That hurts." 

"Don't try to sit up, love. You've been badly hurt. Your mother and Francesca are here. let me go and get them - they'll be happy to hear you're awake." 

"Ma and Frannie are here?" Ray asked. "And you're still in one piece?" 

"Ray, I may have my differences with your family, but all of us love you. That's what is most important." 

"I love you, Benny," Ray said softly. Benny gave him a gentle kiss. 

"And I love you, Ray. Very much." 

Benny went out and told Ray's mother that her son was awake. "I'll stay out here while you go see him," he said to her. 

Mrs. Vecchio hurried to her son's side. "Raymondo, we were so worried about you! How are you feeling, caro?" 

"Like I got hit by a truck," was Ray's reply. 

"Raymondo, I need to talk to you about Benton." 

Ray frowned. "Oh, Ma, not now, please. Haven't you said enough already?" 

"No, figlio mio, this is important. I've been watching Benton since I got here. He called me to tell me that you had been shot. He has been a perfect gentleman to me. And I've seen him with you. I can tell that he loves you. I found the pamphlets that you left at Christmas and I did talk to someone from that organization - PFLAG." She took a deep breath. "Caro, I can't pretend that I understand your and Benton's relationship. But I almost lost you today. It would have been even worse to lose you with this - situation unresolved between us. I love you, caro. If you will forgive me for my behavior, I will try to accept you and Benton together. It isn't easy for me, but then, the important things never are, are they?" 

Ray smiled and squeezed his mother's hand. "I love you, Ma," he said. 

Mrs. Vecchio kissed her son. "And I love you, caro. And Benton. I would like to see your new apartment. Do you think you could invite your mother for dinner sometime, when you are better?" 

"I'll have to discuss that with Benny, but I think he would like that just as much I do." 

"Speaking of Benton, I think I will tell him to come back now. He hates to leave you, even for a minute." 

Benny returned to his lover's side. "Hey, Benny, Ma wants to come over for dinner sometime. Think you could handle that?" 

"With you at my side, Ray, I can handle anything," Benny replied. 

"Benny, I just realized, we were so busy moving earlier this month that I never wished you a happy new year. Happy New Year, Benny." 

Benny kissed his lover, a kiss that was innocent but full of promise of things to come when Ray was better. "Happy New Year, Ray. I love you." 

"I love you too, Benny." 

**END**

</PRE>


End file.
